Write My Life
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: Hey guys! I see this used a lot, so I wanna do it too! Placed under Minecraft because that's usually what my stories are under.


**Hey guys! Yoshi, or Chris, or Christopher, here for this little life thing...yeah. I see a lot of people did this, so I wanted to do it too! I already have it on my profile, but I want it to be more noticeable. Let's be honest, once you look at a profile once, you're , anyways, hope you guys like it!**

I was born on November 29, 2000 in a place called Corona, California. I was a silent baby, my mom would say. A "Good" baby. I would only talk/cry when I wanted food. It was the cutest thing I said too. I would say "Mah mah mah mah mah" if I wanted food.

I should say this now. My mom and dad never got married. They split after my mom had me, I think. And so, I haven't met my dad until I was three. And when I did, oh boy was I scared of him. He isn't really a big guy, but I just didn't want to leave my grandma. When he came to pick me up, I was in tears and holding onto my grandma's leg until they literally pried me off. It's actually quite funny, looking back at it now.

Around when I was two, a tragic accident happened. My grandfather died in the Philippines. (Stress) To be honest, I was affected the least at the time, and the most now. I never got to know him. Never got to hear his voice. At least it happened when I was very young so it didn't really affect my school studies and such in the long run.

I was a very curious and spunky little boy. I would always have a smile on my face. Always being annoying by being super nosey. Also, if I did find something that I wasn't allowed to have before, like any three year old, I would take it.

I remember this one time my mom threw a part for my third birthday. Well, this is more like the next day. The next day, I found the confetti. I thought it was cool, so I opened the bag and put it all over the table. The coffee table in the living room. I thought it would be like a party! Obviously, that didn't work out.

I was a very possessive kid. I wouldn't really want to give my things away. Even if my mom or dad asked, I wouldn't. For example, one time I had this blue tent with a bunch of toys in it. My mom said we were going to throw it away so I basically take it outside, and sit in it. Of course, I didn't last very long for I needed food and stuff but I tried though right? It counts for something...right?

Around this time was also when I met my first "Friend". It was my uncle Derek, whom is younger than me by one year. Me and him would play with this big, and I mean BIG pile of toys he had in the living room. We would play with stickers and put them on the wall. We would play "Doggie" and crawl around. It was fun all in all. Well, until Kindergarten.

I mean, nothing really bad happened in Kindergarten. I went to school, then went home. Except, I didn't talk to anyone. Not one person. I felt if they weren't talking to me, I didn't need to talk to them. Of course, this resulted to me not having any friends. The only people I would talk to is the teacher. And the people who ask me questions and such. On the playground, I would sit on the swing quietly. While everyone else around me played with their friends. I didn't even have one friend.

First grade was actually much better. I got a hobby of reading, to start it off. Of course, they weren't really books that were chapter books, but they were books. (Clifford, The Big Red Dog) Then, I made my first friend in first grade! I don't exactly remember how I met him, but I remember the things we would do. We would mix the wet and dry sand in the sandbox and make "Chocolate" we would call it. Of course, we wouldn't eat it. We know better. I also had another friend. Her name was Amanda. She was the one who stuck up for me when I did weird things. She comforted me when one of the kids FREAKING HIT ME IN THE FACE. (Kicked)

But in second grade, this all changed. To start off, I had to move. I moved away and into an apartment with my mom. I, honestly, didn't like the school. I had no friends. Mostly, the only people I talked to were the teachers and table partners when I had to. Home wasn't any better. My mom and her boyfriend would argue a lot. I would be in our bedroom, trying to muffle the sounds.

The only good thing about this trip was my neighbors. They lived across from us, in another building. Those girls were really nice to me. They actually introduced me to my first game ever played (Besides Solitaire...and Spiderman Solitaire..and Pinball) was Club penguin... It was rather bland, but it was better than nothing. I remember I played it all the time. I would have so much fun, just exploring. I was happy for a while, until, we moved back.

I moved back to my grandma's with my mom. I got my own room that day, so that was nice. I got my own computer as well, but it was from 2003 so it wasn't very great. I went back to my old school to find out that Justin had moved. Justin moved and Amanda doesn't even remember me. Barely anyone did. And if they did, they ignored me. I was put into a new class filled with people I had never seen before. I didn't make any friends.

Third grade was, thankfully, a better year. I made my first friend. Her name was Brooke. She was my best friend, and still is today. Soon, her friends became my friends and so on. I was definitely happy in third grade. One, I made my first friends. And two, I got my first gaming system! It was an Xbox, not a 360, but a regular Xbox. I also got a DS from my other grandma. I felt so happy.

Also in third grade, I found out about Youtube. The first person I actually watched was a guy named SSoHPKC. He was my favorite along with ProtonJonSA, but Seamus is still my favorite now. I soon wanted to get a recorder and record some gameplay of Pokemon, but I didn't want to ask and b a burden.

Fourth grade came by and it wasn't really bad at all. I got two new friends, Riley and Julia, and they were awesome. Fourth grade I was put into a combo class, then put into another class, then put into another class. I switched around a lot because there was a lot of confusion. I was a crybaby back then, so when I became really attached to one teacher, then moved to another class, I cried. I still feel embarrassed about it now. That's the thing about me. The things I do that are embarrassing still embarrass me if they are a long time ago. It's weird. Anyways, fourth grade. In fourth grade, we weren't allowed in the talent show, only fifth and sixth graders. And so, Riley and Julia came up with a great idea and made a singing competition for our class. I participated. Singing and music is what made me happy though out my whole life. Sadly though, it was more of a popularity contest, at least that's what I think, so I didn't win. I only got one vote, and it was from Brooke. That lowered my self-esteem a little bit, causing me to get shy about my singing voice. She and I were best friends and still are today.

Then there was fifth grade. I was more "Outgoing" in fifth grade, so I would talk more. Though talking, I found a bunch of new friends. They are still my friends today. Germar. Allison. And many more. Also in fifth grade, I got my first straight A's. I was super happy. Nothing else really happened in fifth grade. Well, except Riley got more distant from me and eventually, we weren't friends anymore.

Also in fifth grade, I was introduced to Minecraft by Seananners. I was pretty obsessed with it, downloading free clients and premium account generators. None of them worked except the free clients.

Sixth grade was, to me, sort of in the middle of a good and bad year. It was a good year because I met a new friend. Her name was Alicen. But, it was a bad yer because I had my first experience with hatred. Or, thinking/hating/bullying. Whatever you want to say it. There was this girl. Her name was Rayanna...or something like that. I could tell she didn't like me. She would call me weird. Of course, it didn't really effect me because well, I don't give a ****. Life went on, and I was happy. Also, I went to the my first Math Field Day competition...but I lost .. Freaking calculator challenge... Also in this year, my cousin (Who is a bastard now) showed me the game LoL, or League of Legends. I felt as if it were addicting, which it was, and now it's my favorite game. :)

Around this time, I actually got Minecraft for Christmas, which made me super super happy.

After that, I applied for a really good school with an IB program. I got in, but none of my friends did. I remember my mom told me to fill out the papers, which was actually kind of stupid. I, being the kid I was, forgot to do so and my spot was replaced. I was sad, but then I went to the school almost all my friends went to, and still are.

And now with the most recent years, grade seven. Seventh grade I went to a whole new school. I didn't know people, and I was just overwhelmed. I became shy. I didn't talk to new people, they talked to me. Germar was the one who talked to people, so he introduced me to my crush, who probably friend zoned me but who cares right? That was in the middle of the year though. At the beginning, me and Brooke were actually dating. We carried the title "Boyfriend Girlfriend" but we acted as if nothing happened. All we did was hug a bit more. But, we weren't allowed to apparently because the school doesn't allow it apparently. Though it is a weird rule, I respect it. Through out the year, I got into honors history, I learned how to edit videos, I vomited on the first day of PE (Yay for being fat), almost getting to meet some football stars, getting an actual autograph from the star, worked, worked, worked, homework, Minecraft, League of Legends.

While playing League, I saw people were talking about Fan Fictions in the chat. I didn't know what they were, and so, I looked it up online and found this site. I read a bunch of stories, some sad, some happy, some fluffy. I actually felt like I could write, and so I did! I wrote the first chapter of Love at First Sight, which to be honest, sucks. Like a lot. It was done under thirty minutes and I wanted to just do something ok? I, honestly, never expected to get the views that I am getting today. Over 10,000 in total! I mean, ITS OVER NINE THOUSAND! Yay for an over used joke.

Anyways, that is basically my life story. I know what I have become. I am going into eighth grade. I am going into choir. I am a writer. A reader. A best friend. A happy guy.

_I am me._


End file.
